On The Road
by Alima8314
Summary: One Shot Songfic. Trunks tells his story. Maybe yaoi... I have this thing were he loves Gohan. Second songfic. Please review.


On The Road  
  
Disclaimers : I don't own the Dragon Ball Z characters nor Pokemon's song "On the Road", which of course, I corrupted to fit the song.   
  
Warnings : Songfic, the story is told from Mirai Trunks' point of view.  
  
Pairings : Gohan+Trunks... I think...  
  
Feedback : Of course ! Comments and criticisms always received with extreme happiness!!!!  
  
~~ooO@Ooo~~  
  
After being beaten hard by the androids, spoke to my mother while I lay in the bed, not knowing if I had body left to fight with.   
  
"Mom, I'll do it! I'll use the time machine to save Goku!"   
  
I had made my decision.  
  
  
  
On the road, on the road  
  
On the road, on the road  
  
On the road to the ultimate battle  
  
  
  
I feel a lump in my throat as I climb into the time machine and wave farewell to my mother. It will be the ultimate battle, in more ways than one. I shall suffer many internal battles, as well as external battles, as I face off against the androids I so fear and hate. There will also be new horrors to face in the past : three new androids, 16, 19, and 20, plus the ultimate killing machine, Cell. I knew nothing of these monsters when I told my mother I would go back in time to give the heart medicine to Goku. Goodbye Mother.  
  
  
  
I'm on my way, I'm on the road, I'm on the road  
  
On the road to the ultimate battle  
  
I'm on the road  
  
  
  
I land. I see Frieza and his father, King Kold, in the desert below me. I step into the group just as Frieza gives the order to spread out. Here comes my first internal battle : changing the past. But I am already here to change the past, by saving Goku and telling the Z-Fighters about the androids, I think, "Why not?" I dispatch the small alien army with almost no effort.  
  
  
  
We've been a team, and we've been training all day long  
  
We're on our way, and getting strong  
  
Getting strong, getting strong  
  
  
  
I remember the stories my mother told me about the Z-Fighters, as they were before they died at the hands of those maniacal, mechanical monsters. She told me about the many times they selflessly sacrificed themselves for the sake of the planet, even my father, Vegeta. And Gohan... Gohan was the only survivor. My Gohan. Oh, how I loved him.  
  
  
  
Now here's the plan, we're gonna head straight into battle  
  
It's time to beat some bad guys up  
  
Gotta beat them all, gotta beat them all  
  
We keep on trying, and then we try some more  
  
To stay together, and find a cause worth fighting for  
  
  
  
The Z-Fighters show up after my battle with Frieza. I offer them sodas and tell them that Goku will be coming home in about two hours. My mother, Bulma, and Yamcha, her one time lover, argue over petty things. I am transfixed on my father, this being the first I have ever seen him. He quickly becomes annoyed at this. I see Gohan. So this is what Gohan looked like as a kid. Cute. I fear that he is too young to understand my feelings for him. My feelings for him must remain guarded.   
  
  
  
I'm on the road  
  
I'm on the road to the ultimate battle  
  
Meet my friends along the way  
  
I'm on the road  
  
  
  
Goku arrives shortly thereafter. I hand him the medicine after I tell him about what is going to happen in three years. Goku seems pretty depressed when he finds out that he does not die in battle, but that he falls victim to a heart virus.  
  
  
  
I'm on the road to the ultimate battle  
  
I've got the will and the power to play  
  
Gotta get there, I'm on my way  
  
I gotta there, to the ultimate battle  
  
  
  
I will help to fight the androids, if I must. The memory of the last time I battled them still burns in my mind. It was three years after they murdered Gohan. I ran away from home to fight them after my mother forbade me to leave. I confronted them and asked them why they were killers. They hate anything human, they told me. The androids then played a vicious game of cat-and-mouse with me. I nearly died in that encounter, but somehow, I didn't. I woke up in the hospital room at Capsule Corp. This is when I decided to leave for the past.  
  
  
  
I left my home  
  
And now I see a new horizon  
  
But one day I'll go back to my own time  
  
I'm coming back, I'm coming back  
  
  
  
I promised my mother that I would come back to her in one piece. Maybe I shouldn't tell about and how I died at the tournament. That news would devastate her. I will come back to my mother, just like I promised. And I will be stronger than before. I will defeat the androids in my time. And I will destroy Cell as he comes at me to steal my time machine.  
  
  
  
I'm on the road to become the greatest fighter  
  
And I won't quit until I'm number one  
  
Gotta be number one, number one, number one  
  
We keep on trying, and then we try some more  
  
To stay together, and find a cause worth fighting for  
  
I'm on the road to the ultimate battle  
  
Meet my friends along the way  
  
I'm on the road to the ultimate battle  
  
  
  
The more I get to know my father, the more I am glad I never knew him. He is a proud man, and I think that Gohan and my mother were right : his pride did kill him.  
  
  
  
I'm one the road, I'm on the road  
  
To the ultimate battle  
  
I'm on the road  
  
Meet my friends along the way  
  
C'mon, let's play  
  
I'm on the road to the ultimate battle  
  
I've got the will and the power to play  
  
  
  
I am in the Room of Spirit and Time with my father, whether he likes it or not. I will train as hard as he does, just to reach the same level as he does, to somehow look worthy in his eyes. Vegeta is a hardhearted individual, if he even has a heart at all. But I know he has a heart, he did sacrifice himself when he fought the androids, even though my mother thinks that he died because of his pride. He refused to believe that there was a being stronger than he. And Gohan agrees that my father's ego got in his way, causing his death. Nonetheless, I will train alongside my father.  
  
  
  
You gotta train hard  
  
The training is hard, and the room plays tricks on your mind, making you see what is not there, hearing things that never were. But the year is almost up, and I have achieved the level I desired. I have reached the level beyond that of a super Saiyan. So has my father.  
  
I'm on the road to the ultimate battle  
  
On the road to the ultimate battle  
  
The Z-Fighters and I are invited to the Cell Games. Some clown named Mr. Satan showed up to challenge Cell, claiming he was the strongest man on the whole planet Earth. After Cell got rid of this man, Vegeta stepped up, out of turn. After Cell taught my father the true definition of pain, it was Goku's turn. After Goku could take no more, Gohan went into the ring and fought valiantly. But it still was not enough, not until Android 16's head was crushed by Cell after Mr. Satan threw it into the ring. Android 16 told Gohan about the hidden power inside him, and how he should save the beautiful Earth. The moment Cell's foot came down onto 16's head, Gohan underwent a horrific change. He surpassed the level my father and I had trained so hard to achieve. It was unbelievable! But Gohan got cocky. Goku had to step in again after a while and use Instantaneous Motion to teleport the self-destructing Cell somewhere to explode, thus dying anyway. I could not prevent his death, I only helped to delay it. You know what they say, you can't delay the inevitable for very long. But there is a problem with this. Cell came back. Nobody knew it until the ki beam came out of the dust clouds overhanging the ring. I never knew that Cell came back ; the ki beam struck me through the heart, killing me. When I was wished back to life, I was amazed to learn that my father had wasted his energy in a enraged attack on Cell as he tried to avenge my death. I always knew he had a heart. After we had a funeral for Goku, I had to leave. My young mother insisted on cutting my hair before I left. It was a tender farewell. My father even acknowledged my existence.  
  
  
  
I'm on the road  
  
~The End~ 


End file.
